


CHRISTMAS AT THE CABIN

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: HOLIDAYS IN RIVERDALE [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas Movies, Christmas Tree, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Joaquin joins the soon-to-be McKellers on their holiday cabin trip





	CHRISTMAS AT THE CABIN

''Goodnight, kids. Don't got to bed too late.''

''We won't, Dad,'' Kevin promised, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Tom gave the three kids a dubious look before heading to his bedroom and joining his fiancé.

This year, instead of spending Christmas at home, Tom had rented a cabin in the mountains. With Sierra and Josie slowly moving in, the Keller's house was filled with boxes and it was too much of a mess to celebrate Christmas. Just to give you an idea, the Christmas tree had been replaced by  _moving boxes_  in the living room. Not very festive, uh?

When Tom announced to Kevin that they'd be going on a little holiday trip this year, Kevin made a bargain with his old man and said that if he could bring his fiancé, Joaquin should be allowed to join too. Surprisingly, his dad said yes. Sadly for Josie, she had nothing to bargain, still playing cat and mouse with Reggie. 

Driving up here was a hassle. The truck managed to get stuck two times because of the heavy snow and, to add to their adventures, the heating stopped working half way there.  _Great_. Sierra had planned going snowshoeing with Kevin's dad before dinner but they were all freezing when they arrived at the cabin and decided to stay in and have a Christmas movie marathon until bedtime.

They had started with The  _Santa Clause_ , followed by  _Home Alone, Jingle All the Way_ , _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and were now starting  _Elf_. For the occasion, Josie's mom had made everyone hot chocolates and Kevin had gotten the snacks, aka popcorn, sugar cookies and candy canes. 

''So, Josie, have you been good this year?'' Kevin asked, as the scene where Buddy learns that his dad is on Santa's naughty list came on. 

''Obvi,'' she replied, sucking on a candy cane. 

''I'd say the same. I've acted out of character for a few weeks but, I've redeemed myself.''

''You must be on the naughty list,'' Josie assumed, glancing at Joaquin. 

''What makes you say that?'' the Serpent questioned, curious to hear her answer.

''You're a in a gang. You must be up to no good.'' 

Coming from his dad, the judgement was expected. He spent all his career cuffing Serpents and blaming them for crimes all over Riverdale. But, from  _Josie;_  Kevin thought she knew better than putting everyone in the same basket. 

''Believe it or not, Josie, Joaquin is actually one of the  _softest_  Serpent but...'' Kevin bite his lip and turned to Joaquin. ''I have other arguments that could put him on the naughty list.'' 

Joaquin raised his eyebrows suggestively, blue eyes holding his boyfriend's gaze. ''Oh yeah?''  Kevin nodded before crushing his lips on his lover's, tongue sliding in. 

A groan came from the armchair. ''Dear god keep these conversations for the bedroom...or, when I'm  _not_ present.'' 

.

On Sunday morning, Kevin purposely woke up before Joaquin. He had seen a silver wrapped box in his satchel when they got in the truck yesterday and suspected it was his Christmas present. Naturally, now that he had seen the box, Kevin couldn't wait until Monday at midnight and had to look for said present. 

''Stop the search party for your present, it's  _not_  in here,''  Joaquin's sleepy voice said, making the brunet jump.

 _Caught_. 

Kevin looked over his shoulder, the morning glow peeking through the blinds and creating enough light to see Joaquin's frame on the cherrywood bed. ''Wha- How can you- Your eyes aren't even open!'' 

''I heard you unzip my bag. And, you think I'm dumb enough to keep it in here? I  _know_  you, Kevin Keller.''

''Guilty...'' the brunet sighed.

''Get back to bed, Preppy,'' Joaquin demanded. ''It's cold.'' 

Kevin didn't need to be told twice, he returned on the bed and joined his boyfriend under the blanket, cuddling close to him. Since it was a family trip, these small moments in the confine of their bedroom would be the only intimacy they'd get so the must cherish every seconds of it because, although Kevin's dad was warming up to Joaquin dating his son, he wasn't going to allow them to make out in front of him any time soon. 

.

''Tom, Honey. Josie and I can't find the tree,'' Sierra announced, coming back from outside with her daughter in tow. 

The grey haired man pulled his eyebrows together. ''It's impossible. I swear I put it there yesterday.'' 

''You can have a look. It's not in the trunk box.''

''Is there a problem, Dad?'' Kevin asked, getting out of the bathroom, ready for the day. He had opted for a red sweater over a plaid button up, keeping things festive. 

''Your dad forgot the most important part of Christmas: the tree,'' Josie explained. 

''Josie!'' Sierra scolded. 

She shrugged. ''It's true. You said it yourself, it's not-'' 

''We could get one in the forest,'' Kevin suggested. ''It'll be as if we got it from Mr. Andrew's shop.'' 

Tom nodded. ''Okay. I'll get a hatchet and go.'' 

''No, I'll go,'' Kevin said.

''I don't know, son...'' 

''Kevin's seventeen, Honey. I think he's old enough to cut a tree and without getting lost in the forest,'' Sierra told her fiancé, taking Kevin's side. She would never send Josie but, Kevin seemed capable of tree hunting. 

The door of Kevin's bedroom opened and Joaquin walked out. ''I'll go with him, Mr. Keller. I've spent all my life in the forest surrounding Southside. Kevin will be safe with me.''

Tom believed him yet, Kevin still found himself in the ER waiting room two hours later. Only, it wasn't the Serpent's fault. Kevin had slipped on some ice as he and Joaquin were bringing the tree to the cabin and possibly twisted his ankle. 

''I didn't plan on spending Christmas in the hospital, but here we are,'' Kevin complained, a pout on his lips as he sat on the uncomfortable chair beside Joaquin. 

Joaquin brought Kevin's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. ''I don't care where we are. Christmas is about spending time with people you love.'' 

A smile curved on Kevin's lips, realizing his boyfriend was right. ''I love you, Joaquin. Merry Christmas.''

''You too, Preppy.'' 


End file.
